


Love at first sight

by Little_Star21



Series: Colby Granger/Terry Lake [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: One shot se passant après la finale de la saison 6 (donc un petit spoiler). Colby décide de prendre une année sabbatique afin de voyager à travers le pays. Sur le chemin du retour, il rencontre Terry Lake et une histoire commence entre ces deux personnes.





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteure: Défi entre Lily Jolie et moi. Chacune notre tour, nous choisisons un thème selon une lettre de l'alphabet et devons écrire un one-shot sur ce thème et avec le fandom de notre choix. J'avais une idée de fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours et voici l'occasion pour le faire.  
> Lettre: A  
> Thème: Amour  
> Temps donné: 4 jours (9 juin 2014 au 13 juin 2014 (23h)) *défi réussi, fini le 12 juin 2014*  
> Fandom: Numb3rs  
> Spoiler: Dernier épisode de la série  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créés sauf Tiffany   
> Corretrice: crystale  
> Nombre de mots: 2 758

Cela faisait quelques mois que David avait décidé de prendre le poste à Washington D.C. et depuis ce temps, en fait quelques jours plus tard, Colby avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique afin de voyager un peu partout à travers le pays. Il ne passait généralement pas plus de quelques jours dans la même ville. Exception fait de D.C. où il était resté deux semaines afin de passer du temps avec son ami et ancien partenaire de travail. Un bon deux semaines sans avoir à payer pour une chambre d'hôtel, une place sur un terrain de camping ou pire, comme c'était arrivé à quelques reprises, dormir dans sa voiture. Heureusement pour lui, David avait une chambre de libre et l'ex-militaire n'eut pas à dormir sur le sofa ou par terre. Il avait droit à son intimité et même à une salle de bain privée avec une douche, laissant quand même une certaine somme d'argent à David pour l'épicerie qu'il avait en parrie mangée. Après ces deux semaines, il repartit sur la route tranquille.

Quelques mois sont encore passés à voyager d'une ville à l'autre et il était sur le chemin du retour quand, dans une petite ville du Colorado, il fut frappé du coup de foudre pour une jolie femme châtaine aux yeux bruns. Dès le premier coup d'œil, il fut charmé, sauf qu'il n'eut pas la chance de l'approcher, car il attendait pour payer l'essence, se trouvant dans une station service, et la fille en question quittait les lieux. Un peu déçu, il retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel, tout en repensant à cette fille qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais de sa vie. Il s'endormit sur cette pensé. Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, il allait faire un peu de course : il ne fallait quand même pas qu'il retourne travailler en ayant perdu sa forme physique, sinon bonjour les poursuites qui allaient finir sans qu'il n'attrape le fuyard. Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'au moment où son regard fut attiré vers une personne qui était assise en train de lire tranquillement sur un banc de parc non loin de lui. Il la reconnut aussitôt, la femme qui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, avait capturé son cœur dès le première moment où ses yeux l'avaient aperçue. Ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds, car son attention était trop absorbée par la jeune femme, il trébucha sur une branche qui se trouvait par terre et se retrouva face première au sol devant la personne. Celle-ci ne put faire autrement que de remarquer la scène et un sourire passe sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approcha de l'inconnu qui, ne sachant pas trop comment il en était arrivé là, était toujours par terre.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller, monsieur? lui demanda-t-elle en tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle ne put résister à l'envie d'observer l'homme qui, ayant attrapé sa main, se relevait tranquillement, et elle fut captivé par les magnifiques yeux verts de l'homme bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle se surprit à regarder et admirer la musculature de l'homme, que son t-shirt moulait parfaitement. Colby, un peu gêné par la situation et les regards de la femme, rougit un peu et décida de se présenter.

\- Salut, je suis Colby Granger et vous, charmante demoiselle, puis-je vous demander votre nom? dit-il avec un de ses plus beaux sourires charmeurs.

\- Je m'appelle Terry Lake. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une adolescente tout en souriant timidement.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à la suite, les paroles sortirent d'elles-même de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment.

\- Vous seriez d'accord pour m'accompagner lors d'un souper dans un restaurant chic, du moins le plus chic de la ville?

\- Bien sûr, même s'il n'y a pas trop de restaurants chics dans le coin, je vous laisse me surprendre sur le choix, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Colby, réalisant enfin la conversation, se rendit compte d'un truc.

\- Euh... je suis arrivé ici hier soir et je ne connais absolument pas la ville, dit-il d'un air totalement coupable, les joues devenues rouges de gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dans ce cas, je passe vous cherchez ce soir vers 18h.

Après lui avoir donné le nom du motel où il demeurait, chacun partirent de leur côté. Un sourire aux lèvres, Colby continua son jogging matinal, retourna à sa chambre et s'empressa de fouiller dans ses sacs de voyage afin de trouver une tenue convenable pour la soirée. Il trouva ce qu'il allait porter et fut content de voir qu'il n'avait pas de lavage à faire. Il passa le reste de la journée du mieux qu'il put dans sa petite chambre, la pluie ayant commencé peu de temps après qu'il soit rentré.

Plusieurs heures plus tard.

Regardant l'heure et voyant qu'il était 17h, Colby se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant que son rendez-vous n’arrive, une heure plus tard. Après 45 minutes sous la douche, ce n'était pas très habituel pour lui d'être aussi long pour se doucher, il avait passé plus de temps à penser et stresser qu'à se laver, il finit par sortir et se regardant dans le miroir, il réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'un bon rasage. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours et sa barbe commençait à être un peu trop longue à son goût. Alors qu'il était en plein milieu du rasage, il entendit quelques coups à la porte donc il sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se tenait Terry un peu rouge, alors il la laissa entrer dans la chambre. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse musclé de l'homme presque entièrement nu devant elle. S'il n'avait pas eu la crème à raser sur le visage, elle l'aurait embrassé sur le champ. Un peu gêné de la situation, Colby rougit un peu et retourna dans la salle de bain, sans oublier au passage ses vêtements qui étaient sur le lit.

\- Je vais finir de me raser et m'habiller. Ensuite on pourra y aller, dit-il en fermant la porte, tout en ayant remarqué l'envie de le suivre qui brillait dans les yeux de Terry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la salle de bain, prêt pour leur rendez-vous. Il présenta son bras à sa compagne du soir et ils sortirent du motel pour ensuite entrer dans la voiture de Terry. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée à discuter autour d'un bon repas. Ils discutèrent d'un peu n'importe quoi, de leur intérêts respectifs et se trouvèrent quelques points communs. Colby lui dit qu'il était en sabbatique pour un an et raconta un peu son voyage qu'il avait commencé huit mois plus tôt. La seule chose qu'il lui avait dit sur son emploi était qu'il travaillait au niveau de la loi, sans pour autant dire dans quel métier exactement. Pour sa part, Terry lui dit qu'elle travaillait dans le domaine de la psychologie sans pour autant expliquer ce qu'elle faisait. Colby apprit qu'elle avait elle aussi vécu à Los Angeles pendant plusieurs années avant de déménager à Washington D.C. et plus tard au Colorado, après la naissance de sa fille Tiffany, qui avait maintenant cinq ans. Colby fut un peu surpris de cette déclaration, mais ne dit rien, car il avait toujours aimé les enfants et ça ne lui dérangeait pas qu'une potentielle compagne soit déjà une maman.

Une fois le repas terminé, Terry raccompagne Colby au motel et avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir de la voiture, elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de l'homme avant de se reculer et le laisser partir. Par conte elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qui suivit, Colby prit délicatement sa main et se rapprocha pour un autre baiser et sortit de la voiture sans oublier de lui donner son numéro, de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de lui proposer un rendez-vous le lendemain soir pour un film, que bien évidemment, elle accepta aussitôt. Cette nuit-là, Colby s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres et sa nuit peuplée de beaux rêves avec la femme qui lui avait volé son cœur.

Ils continuèrent de se voir quelques fois dans les deux semaines qui suivirent. Un soir, Terry appela Colby pour lui demander un service qu'il n'aurait pas cru. Comme elle devait passer la soirée avec des amies, elle n'avait personne pour garder sa fille et elle lui avait demandé à lui, un presque inconnu. Il avait bien sûr accepté, mais il n'avait pas encore vu la petite Tiffany, il n'était même jamais allé chez Terry. Il était 18h et l'adresse en main, il conduisit jusqu'à chez elle sans se perdre dans la ville. Une fois arrivé à destination, il sonna à la porte et une petite fille ouvrit la porte. Il la trouva tout de suite adorable avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux bruns qui le regardait avec un air de surprise, un regard qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais qui, pour l'instant, ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça. Il ne put empêcher un sourire amical envers la petite fille qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille. Terry arriva derrière et le fit entrer.

\- Hey salut. Tiffa viens ici, dit-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras en lui montrant l'homme, lui c'est Colby et il va s'occuper de toi ce soir.

\- Salut Tiffany, répondit-il avec un grand sourire en tendant sa main vers la petite fille.

\- 'lut m'sieur, dit la petite fille en rougissant et se cachant le visage dans le cou de sa mère.

Colby s'assit par terre et Terry déposa la fille au sol, celle-ci regardant l'homme lui sourire. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les étrangers, mais si sa maman l'avait choisi, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle s'approcha timidement de l'homme pour lui serrer la main. Toujours assis par terre, il regarda la fillette.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Col' si tu as de la difficulté avec mon nom, mais je ne veux pas de monsieur. Il parla doucement pour ne pas effrayer Tiffany, qui semblait lui accorder sa confiance.

-Ok Col'. Dans ce cas tu peux m'appeler Tiff ou Tiffa.

Terry regarda sa fille agir et elle sut qu'elle avait pris une bonne décision, car généralement, Tiffany n'accordait pas sa confiance aussi facilement quand elle ramenait un homme à la maison, mais avec celui-ci, c'était différent. Elle se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de l'homme.

\- Tu vois, elle t'aime déjà, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter.

Elle se pencha cette fois-ci sur sa fille en lui disant :

\- Bon je dois partir. Passe une bonne soirée et ne cause pas de problème à Colby, l'heure du dodo est à 20h30 et si tu veux une histoire c'est 20h et je ne veux pas de rouspétage, dit-elle en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Je serai de retour vers 23h.

-Oui maman répondit la jeune fille avec un visage angélique. 

La soirée se passa très bien et lorsque 20h sonna, il demanda à la fillette si elle voulait une histoire avant de dormir, ce à quoi elle répondit immédiatement par un oui énergique. Il suivit Tiffany jusqu'à sa chambre avant de l'envoyer se brosser les dents et une fois cela fait, il s'assit sur le lit et lui demanda d'aller chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Une fois l'histoire choisie, la fille est venue se placer à côté de lui et s'installa bien confortablement contre l'homme, qui passa son bras autour d'elle. Il commença à lire la narration d'une voix normale et pour les dialogue, il s'amusa à imiter des voix pour aller avec les personnages qui parlaient. Quand l'histoire fut finie, Tiffany fit un bisou sur la joue de l'homme avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et se placer sous les couvertures.

\- Bonne nuit petite princesse, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front et en la bordant.

Il regarda, avec un grand sourire, la fille s'endormir aussitôt et il retrourna au salon pour écouter un film. Une fois le film choisi, il le mit dans le lecteur DVD et alla à la cuisine voir s'il pouvais trouver du pop-corn. Bingo, il trouve des grains de maïs et la machine. Quand le pop-corn fut préparé, il retourna au salon et s'installa confortablement sur le divan et mit le film en marche. Quand le film fut fini, il regarda l'heure: 22h15. Il lui restait donc près de 45 minutes avant le retour de Terry et il alla chercher dans la pile de DVD un film qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois pour ne pas être interrompu en plein milieu d'un film qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Quand Terri rentra chez elle, elle trouva l'homme endormi sur le divan, un film de guerre jouait encore, elle reconnut que c'était le film "Saving Private Ryan". Elle arrêta le film, éteignit la télévision, se pencha par-dessus Colby et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui le réveilla aussitôt et il passa ses bras autour du cou de la femme, la rapprochant de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Se séparant après un instant par manque d'air, Terry prit l'homme par la main et le conduisit à sa chambre. Une fois sur place, elle le poussa sur le lit et monta à califourchon par-dessus, une lueur de désir dans les yeux alors qu'elle sentit une bosse se former dans le pantalon de l'homme sous elle. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et firent longuement et langoureusement l'amour pour la première fois ensemble. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, Terri le visage contre le torse de Colby, qui avait son bras autour d'elle, leurs jambes entremêlées.

Colby se réveilla le lendemain et ouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant la présence d'un corps nu contre le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la veille. Il se releva légèrement et passa sa main sur le corps féminin à ses côtés, celle-ci se réveilla doucement sous la légère caresse. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre la porte (Colby eu plus l'impression qu'un boulet de canon, ou encore le FBI, venait de défoncer la porte) et se jeta sur le lit. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Tiffany, parfaitement réveillée et probablement inconsciente de ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Celle-ci regarda curieusement les deux adultes et un énorme sourire étira ses petites lèvres d'enfant de cinq ans.

\- Maman? Est-ce qu'il va être mon papa? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille, toujours un grand sourire sur son visage angélique.

Terry fut très surprise de la question puisque normalement, sa fille n'aimait pas les hommes qu'elle ramenait et faisait tous ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire comprendre au potentiel partenaire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Cette fois-ci Tiffany était heureuse à l'idée que l'homme entre dans sa vie et Terry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle regarda Colby pour lui demander :

\- Tu en pense quoi?

\- J'en serais bien heureux, dit-il en embrassant la femme qui allait désormais partager sa vie.  
Tiffany sauta de joie au cou des deux adultes, déposant un bisou bruyant et baveux sur la joue de chacun avant de partir en courant hors de la chambre. Les deux adultes se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que Colby ne parle.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Fin


End file.
